


A Clock Gear Orange

by JoxersPrincess



Category: A Clockwork Orange (1971)
Genre: Abuse, Beatles - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Reform, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was trying to make up my rassoodocks…what to do with the evening. The Korova Milk Bar sold milk plus. Milk plus vellocet or sythemesc or drencrom, which is what I had been drinking before the misses, called me home for a quick song. This would sharpen you up and make you ready for a bit of the old ultra-violence.</p><p>Basically a reworking of the film version of A Clockwork Orange.</p><p>I do not own A Clockwork Orange nor do I own Here Comes the Sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clock Gear Orange

I sat in the stark white and fluffy cotton candy colored room sitting on a soft white bench that sat underneath the window that if looked out, one could have a glorious view of London. “Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say it’s all right,” I sang to a tiny pink bundle in my arms. My daughter, Violet. “And I say it’s all right.”

There was me. That is, Alex, my girlfriend, my daughter and my three droogs. That is, Eve, Violet, Pete, Georgie and Dim. They sat in the Korova Milk Bar while I was in my loft, singing my baby daughter to sleep. I was trying to make up my rassoodocks…what to do with the evening. The Korova Milk Bar sold milk plus. Milk plus vellocet or sythemesc or drencrom, which is what I had been drinking before the misses, called me home for a quick song.

“Little darling, it’s been a long cold lonely winter. Little Violet, it feels like years since it’s been here,” I continued. “Here comes the sun, here comes the sun. And I say it’s all right.”

This would sharpen you up and make you ready for a bit of the old ultra-violence.

“Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces. Little Violet, it seems like years since it’s been here,” I sang. I could have stopped for she was sound asleep in my arms, but even with the Milk Plus running through my system, I could not stop. “Here comes the sun, here comes the sun. And I say it’s all right.”


End file.
